Goodbye
by Destiny.Hope45
Summary: AU. One-Shot. Song Fic. Wolfram and Yuuri. Happy fic though sad title. Rating for safty. Mainly fluff. Shonen-Ai. Boy X Boy bits of humor littered through out fic.


**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT **_**own Kyou Kara Maou or the song that inspired this fic!**

**A/N::: My fiction, Castle Chaos, is not dead, I'm just sick and Blood is being a pain in the butt and I was inspired to write this following fic by the song Goodbye by Miley Cyrus.**

**Side Note:: Listen to Song and read, sweet separate, really sweet when together…huh…much like Wolfram and Yuuri…**

**Read & Review…**

* * *

With the bright yellow rays of the sun filtering in through the thin white curtains of his bed room window, it made sleeping really hard for Yuuri. Well, he really wasn't sleeping, he had woken up an hour ago but hadn't wanted the beautiful dream he had been having to end.

Groaning, he pushed himself up, yawning and rubbing one of his eyes with one hand while the other hand was up in the air stretching since it was in a sleep of its own. Turning his head, his black orbs of eyes fell onto a picture frame on his bedside table.

A soft, loving smile graced his lips slowly. The photograph in the silver swirled with blue frame was of the blonde Yuuri had been dreaming about. Wolfram von Bielefeld, they had met each other when they were put into the same first grade class.

_Six-year-old Yuuri Shibuya sat at a table with rainbow colored chairs. His class was mixed with a kindergarten class so many things were more colorful than they would have been if it was just first-graders. _

_Pushing his black bangs out of his big black eyes, he continued to practice is writing. He was continuously mixing lower case __**b**__'s for lower case __**d**__'s and __**e**__'s were messing him up as well. But he never gave up!_

_"Wimp. You wrote the **b** backwards again." _

_Yuuri's eyes half narrowed as he turned to see his classmate, the young boy with wavy blonde hair and bright emerald eyes. Wolfram stood with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting cutely as Yuuri blushed at his mistake…or from Wolfram looking so cute…neither boy consciously noticed the second option._

"_Oops…" Yuuri murmured, adding "Not a wimp..", flipping his pencil to erase his mistake. "Thanks!" the young double black chimed happily after he corrected his writing, turning to Wolfram. _

_Yuuri's smile faded, Wolfram had already walked away, now sitting at his desk flipping through a book. _

Yuuri laughed softly to himself. At that point it time, he didn't notice he had liked the blonde, and not just for his looks. They had met on open house but never truly talked, then towards the second week of school, Wolfram had taken to calling him 'wimp'.

During the school year, since they were arguing constantly, they were put into different classes, but then both teachers and their parents had noticed them disconnecting and being down, during spring break, their mothers had them spend time with each, almost instantly, they had started arguing but they weren't depressed anymore.

After break, they were put back together and they also spent second and third grade together, but then they were split when fourth and fifth grade rolled around.

They did see each other and their classes had P.E, recess, and Library together so they were OK, Wolfram, at recess, had taken up putting Yuuri in a headlock and yelling at him for talking to other girls or 'cute' boys, this had a few kids questioning if they liked each other but no one said anything else on the matter…

All that changed when they started middle school. They had a few classes together and they talked, they would see each other in the halls, Wolfram would mutter he was still a wimp and Yuuri would snap back with he wasn't and call Wolfram a spoiled puu **(prince/brat)**.

In seventh grade they saw a lot less of each other, though over the summer just before starting 7th grade they had gotten into a big fight.

Yuuri had been talking to his friend Ken Murata and Murata had hugged him for Yuuri agreeing to take his place as a camp manager the following week.

Though Wolfram had thought more of the innocent hug and had grabbed Yuuri by the shirt collar and shaken him around, it had ended in Yuuri telling Wolfram to never talk to him again and Wolfram walking away with an expression Yuuri was sorry for ever placing there.

During the 7th grade school year, all the kids who had grown up with them and all the teachers who had seen and/or even heard about them noticed they were avoiding each other, which everyone was tense and nearly scared because Wolfram had a scary dark aura around him and Yuuri, when Wolfram was brought up, had a similar aura.

"_Yuuri?" Murata rushed up to his friends side, Yuuri was walking in the hall towards his locker. He had language arts next, his worst subject. _

"_What?" Yuuri knew he had an attitude, but couldn't help it, he knew, and so did everyone else, it was because he and Wolfram were ignoring and avoiding each other like the other was the cause of death for the other. _

_Murata had a look of sympathy and understanding on his face and worry in his dark brown eyes. He pushed a hand through his blue-black spiky ended hair, not knowing what to say. _

"…_Well…You and Wolfram…don't you think it's time to forgive and forget?"_

"_It was his fault. I know I hurt him, emotionally, but he hurt me physically, and he had no right telling me I shouldn't talk to you." Yuuri answered, a little to harshly._

_Murata sighed. Technically , Wolfram had told Yuuri not to flirt with Murata, but Murata wouldn't correct Yuuri while he was this ticked. _

_Yuuri pulled his locker door open and shoved his science books inside. "Yeah…guess so…but…you do know he just did it because he likes you…"_

_Murata took a step back as Yuuri turned to glare at him, the dark aura seeming to appear, Language Arts books in hand, he slammed his locker shut and pushed past Murata. _

Yuuri had spent the rest of that day turning over Murata's words in his head and finally forcing himself to walk out of his class, causing the teacher to question him, but he had ignored the teacher and walked to Wolfram's class, which was science, only a few doors from his class.

He had walked into the room and grabbed Wolfram by the arm, pulling him from the room. They had made it to the center of the hall-way before Wolfram pulled free. Yelling at Yuuri for interrupting his class.

"_I'm sorry…" Yuuri's voice was low but Wolfram heard him. _

_The blonde boy titled his head, fiery emerald eyes widening. Slowly, as if it was reluctant, Wolfram very rare, very real, smiles played along his lips, knowing Yuuri was apologizing from hurting him and not for dragging him from class. _

_Yuuri looked like a deer caught in headlights of a train. But relaxed, smiling himself, when Wolfram stepped forward to wrap his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly whispering, "I'm sorry too…"_

Thinking back, Yuuri was surprised that all the students and teachers, both male and female, hadn't acted angry or appalled by how close he and Wolfram were…are…the air at school was more breathable for everyone after that.

Yuuri stood up from his bed, walking to the window and sat at the seat that held many pillows. Pulling one knee up to his chest, and wrapped an arm around it. His other leg was stretched out on the window seat, his back up against the wall, his head on the window glass.

_Wolfram and Yuuri sat side-by-side on the roof of Wolfram's house…which was like a mansion…both were bored and didn't want anything to do with the party down stairs. They had settled for sitting under the dark sky with each other, listening to the music playing on the first story. _

_Yuuri had grown tired at some point and yawned, leaning towards Wolfram to rest his head on the slightly taller boys shoulder. "Wimp." His black eyes closed, Yuuri smiled, whispering back, "Not a wimp…, brat." _

_At some point in time throughout their life together, Wolfram's pet-name for him had changed to just that, a pet-name and, it had changed from meaning to be an insult to a loving tone used to address him. Yuuri's name for Wolfram had also changed to loving, neither remembered when or how, they just knew they did._

_They liked each other more than they had thought, and as much as everyone else had believed. _

Yuuri smiled again and chuckled to himself. He loved that memory. It had been the very first time he had kissed Wolfram, or had Wolfram kissed him? Had both leant in to kiss?

_Yuuri titled his head up, still on Wolfram's shoulder, to look at Wolfram, who was staring down at him with bright, loving, emerald eyes. Somehow, at some point, Wolfram and Yuuri had their lips connected to each other. _

Yuuri would and could remember that always. Wolfram's lips were warm and soft, he remembered every detail of their kiss…remembered Wolfram opening his mouth to let Yuuri explore inside.

The double black teen closed his black eyes, his cheeks dusted pink, he could still feel that first kiss on his lips, as if they were still kissing, like they had never parted.

Yuuri never wanted to forget that moment, not ever. Rolling his head, he looked back at the photo on his bedside table. It was of Wolfram and himself, that picture had in fact been taken when he and Wolfram had been dancing, well, Wolfram teaching him to dance.

Yuuri's mother had been the one to take that photo, the woman just loved seeing the two of them together.

Wolfram's mother was hosting a party and since Yuuri's mother was close friends with Wolfram's mother, Yuuri was being brought to the party as well, though one problem, there would be dancing and Yuuri, at the time, had no clue how to dance.

"_Pathetic wimp." Yuuri turned to face his blonde lover/friend. They had never made it official or even talked about if they were just best friends or a couple. _

_Yuuri shook his head to rid of the thought so he could focus on what was happening._

"_I am not, besides brat, I never thought I would need to know how to dance." Yuuri huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_Watching Wolfram, his emerald eyes softened then widened, then narrowed and he copied Yuuri by crossing his arms over his chest, though he added that pout Yuuri found hard to ignore._

"_Yuuri…you never thought about getting married?"_

_Yuuri's arms fell to his sides, black orbs wide with confusion clear. "What does that have to do with me not knowing how to dance?"_

_Wolfram closed his eyes, his hands falling to his hips, he sighed and shook his head. "My dear wimp, you __**are**__ hopeless." Yuuri didn't answer the wimp remark that time, since Wolfram's tone was so loving._

_Emerald eyes opened in a way that took Yuuri's breath away, he felt the air rush from his lungs. "You need to know how to dance. You dance at your wedding, so, I ask again, you've never thought to marry?"_

_Yuuri titled his head, still trying to breath. Yuuri's lips formed a smile, his black eyes lighting up. This time, Wolfram was the one with confusion in the depths of his eyes and an innocently naive look on his face. _

_Yuuri nodded slowly, making his way over to Wolfram, wrapping his arms around the bishonen's waist tightly. _

"_Just recently, yes…" Yuuri whispered into his ear softly._

_For a moment, Wolfram didn't understand and he had forgotten his own question. Though Yuuri was holding him so close, his brain frying wasn't his fault. _

_Emerald eyes widened as Yuuri kissed his ear, sending a tingling feeling through his body and Wolfram remembered his question and figured out what Yuuri had meant._

_Blushing a bright crimson that started at his cheeks, reaching his ears, his hands moving to rest on Yuuri's shoulders, he pushed Yuuri back to where he could look into his shinny, beautiful black eyes. Tilting his head, his emerald eyes closing halfway. "Wimp…" Wolfram muttered after the rest of his vocabulary failed him. _

_After a moment of silence, Wolfram changed the subject, slowly pulling from Yuuri's warm embrace. _

"_Come on." _

_Yuuri was pulled to the center of the large ball room where he and Wolfram were currently located. _

"_What?" Yuuri asked, his voice sounded off and nervous. He watched __Wolfram roll his emerald eyes and turn his head to look at him over his shoulder._

_Yuuri was standing a few paces behind him, and Wolfram was standing in the center of the large room that now seemed very small to Yuuri. _

_Wolfram stood with his back to Yuuri, his head turned to look at the other over his shoulder, his hands on his hips, his cute pout on his pink lips, his wavy sun-kissed blonde bangs falling gently over his seemingly brighter emerald eyes._

_Yuuri felt all the air empty from his body in a low moan, a moan that Wolfram had heard and smirked evilly. Yuuri felt his blood rush to up his body to his face, reaching his ears, shyly, his black eyes fell away from looking at Wolfram off to the side._

"_Mind out of the gutter, Wimp. I am going to teach you how to dance." Wolfram's voice seemed to purr in Yuuri's ears, which caused him to blush even harder, which he didn't think was possible but he swallowed the sudden lump of nervousness and walked over to Wolfram._

Yuuri closed his eyes, the image and memory still playing in his mind, right before his eyes, as if he were watching it live.

Laughing and feeling embarrassed about some bits and pieces, but overall, Yuuri loved replaying the memory.

Wolfram had danced with him many times after that, the one time Yuuri remembered most was when they had slow danced without any music, they had been in Yuuri's back yard, at night.

They had been babysitting a young girl named Greta who was an orphan who had been invited by Yuuri to stay with him and his family so she wouldn't be alone. She had been the only child left in the orphanage other than young babies and older teens.

Once they got her in bed and asleep, Yuuri and Wolfram had wondered outside, leaving the back sliding glass door open in case Greta awoke and called for them.

_Wolfram pulled Yuuri to him, holding his hand in his, his other hand on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri had followed without question by placing his hand on Wolfram's waist, smiling his, as Wolfram called it, his goofy grin. _

_Yuuri had been forced to lead, Wolfram telling… __**ordering**__ him to show and prove he could dance. It hadn't been real romantic, at least in Yuuri's point of view, since he had stepped on Wolfram's feet twice in three minutes. _

_Wolfram had only laughed after saying "that hurt…" in a joking manner and told Yuuri to keep going. _

Yuuri looked over to his cell phone then shook his head, his black eyes widened, a hand wondering to his cheek. He was crying. Yuuri's eyes narrowed and he did nothing to stop his silent tears. They were happy… and sad at the same time.

* * *

Wolfram lay in bed with a guitar in hand, he remembered when Yuuri had taught him how to play. It hadn't been easy, he had gotten mad at the boy for no real reason every time he messed up, yelling at Yuuri to explain better.

_Wolfram pushed the guitar from his lap and turned, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air, his emerald eyes closing in defiance. "Wimp!"_

_Yuuri laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head like he always did, it was something he just did, like Wolfram lifting his nose to the air after being annoyed. _

"_Wolf…you're never going to learn if you just continue to get upset after one mess-up…come on." Yuuri coaxed, as if asking a frightened and injured animal to come over to receive help._

_Wolfram opened one eye after a moment, letting his eye roam to look at Yuuri out the corner of his eye. He never lowered his head or said anything, he was studying Yuuri carefully. _

_His black eyes… they always seemed so bright and happy, his goofy smile that Wolfram seemed to love far to much, his laugh that he used when he was nervous, the same laugh he had when he was trying to calm Wolfram after a small fight or big argument. _

"_I wouldn't mess up so much if my teacher wasn't a wimp," Wolfram lowered his head, opened both his eyes and reached for the wooden instrument on Yuuri's bed beside him._

"_Your insult makes no since…" Yuuri smiled though, his black eyes large, shinny and beautiful and Wolfram just knew he couldn't resist._

Wolfram's hand gently wondered to his lips, he could still feel Yuuri's warm, soft yet firm lips on his own, he could feel the tingling in his stomach that he always felt when he and Yuuri kiss.

"_See, You've got it." Wolfram smiled as Yuuri praised him for learning his first song…, their song._

_Wolfram huffed. "Of course I got it." Yuuri titled his head, his smile firmly in place as he nodded, laughing like he did._

_Yuuri pulled Wolfram's guitar from him and started playing their song. It began slow and calm, soothing even. After a moment, Wolfram started singing the words, Yuuri smiled. He left the singing to Wolfram, the blonde was a better singer even though Yuuri could play better._

_Sometime in the song, it sped up then slowed once again. It was a beautiful song. _

Wolfram could never seem to forget that song, even if he and Yuuri fought. In fact, he and Yuuri both played the song when sad or hadn't seen each other in a while, and once…

_It had been after a big fright in eighth grade, Yuuri and he had fought over something, Wolfram knew it started with Yuuri talking to another boy or a girl and Wolfram assuming he was cheating. _

_Wolfram knew Yuuri didn't understand or know why Wolfram accused him of it, even Wolfram didn't know why, but he did. _

_He and Yuuri had started yelling at each other, again, like their first big fight, though a bit different, Yuuri had told Wolfram to butt out of his life._

_They had stayed clear of each other for weeks, soon it stretched to a mouth. Wolfram had been at yet another party his mother threw for who-remembered-what and then Yuuri had shown up, with his mother and father but he__**, Yuuri,**__ had shown up._

_It surprised Wolfram. At first, they only said "Hello." and said nothing more, ignoring and avoiding each other. _

_Then, near the end of the party, Yuuri had started playing their song, everyone listened even though Yuuri never sung, Wolfram had almost cried at how wimpy the black-eyed boy was, but instead, he started singing the words._

_That had been how they made up, it never seemed to fail with them. _

Letting his hand fall back to the guitar, letting his figures pluck the strings to form their song, Wolfram felt something tickle his eyes and one rolled down his cheek, he let the tear fall, not wanting to stop, slowly, he started whispering the words to the song.

Yuuri had been on his mind since he had woken up a few hours ago, almost every few minutes, Wolfram glanced over to his desk to look at the picture frame holding the photo of him and Yuuri dancing in the back yard of Yuuri's house.

Still singing, Wolfram smiled. Greta, the sneaky little seven-year-old girl, she had faked falling asleep and taken that picture.

Greta was a sweet girl with short curly down hair, large brown anime eyes, and light brown skin. She was, though an orphan, always cheerful and happy. Wolfram had said she took after Yuuri with the cheerfulness even though they weren't related.

_Greta sat at the kitchen table in Wolfram's house coloring a picture of two cats. Greta had colored one all black, with dark gray eyes and the other yellow-gold with green eyes. Labeling them "Papa Yuuri and Daddy Wolfram…" _

_Wolfram looked up from his book, he was sitting across from the young girl, titling his head, he closed his book and stood, walking around the table to look over Greta to see the page. "Cute…" Wolfram said, his voice surprised him. It was filled with a loving tone, not like when talking to Yuuri, but similar._

_Greta smiled, turning to look at the boy beside her. "The gold kitten is you and the black kitty is Yuuri."_

_Wolfram smiled, looking up when Yuuri walked into the room, car keys in hand. He walked over to the table where the two were. "Ready to go home Greta?" _

_She nodded and jumped from her seat, running upstairs to get her backpack. "Thanks for watching her Wolfram." Yuuri whispered softly, pulling the boy close to kiss him on the tip of his nose. _

_The blonde shook his head. "I like her. She's sweet." Yuuri tilted his head and Wolfram laughed, he lifted the picture up in front of Yuuri's face._

"_Papa…Daddy…" He repeated, awe and surprise in his voice. Wolfram placed the paper back on the wooden table as Greta rushed back into the room, as she walked over to them Yuuri and Wolfram stepped away from each other. _

_Greta picked up the paper and smiled, knowing that Yuuri had to have seen it by then. "Ready Papa?" She asked, Yuuri could only smile, loving her all the more._

_As the two walked out the front door, Greta ran back to the front steps to wrap her arms around Wolfram's waist tightly, securely. "See you later Daddy." She whispered, her voice soft and full of love._

Wolfram stopped playing, he propped the guitar up on the edge of his bed, he reached for his cell phone on his bedside table. He flipped it open, the picture of himself, Yuuri, and Greta lit up.

After a moment, Wolfram clicked the menu button, scrolling to the address book, he knew Yuuri's number by heart, but…he closed his phone and set it back down. Closing his eyes, he letting his mind wonder.

"_Wolfram! Come on! It's just water!" Yuuri called to his best friend, who was stomping away from the lake where their class was swimming in. They were in different classes, but their classes did nearly everything together, just like Yuuri and Wolfram._

_Wolfram, at this moment, was dripping wet. His blue jeans and dark green T-shirt soaked. He hadn't been swimming, didn't want to. He liked water, he could swim, but he just didn't like swimming. It wasn't the most entertaining thing to do for him._

_He was wet because two of their friends, Murata and his friend Seiji, had pushed him into the water, without his consent and without him knowing they were going to and he had been, for lack of a better word, furious, with the two. _

_Right now, Yuuri was trailing after him, trying to comfort and calm him down, though he didn't want to hear it, he had never wanted to go this stupid camping trip but the thought of four weeks without Yuuri, who really, __**really**__, wanted to go, was just too much. _

_Wolfram had been guilted by love into going. "Wolfram, it was just to for fun, they didn't mean to make you mad!" Yuuri ran to place himself in front of the angry blonde._

_Wolfram was forced to stop and glared. "If they didn't want to make me mad, they shouldn't have touched me." A small pause. "Move!" Wolfram ordered, not in the mood for Yuuri, which was rare almost nonexistent. _

_Yuuri shook his head, hands on his hips. He was dressed in dark blue swim trunks and a wet white shirt that was now see-through. He hadn't been swimming with the shirt on, he threw it on to chase after Wolfram._

"_No. Stop acting like a brat." Yuuri said it more sharply than he had intended. Wolfram took a step back, emerald eyes wide and child-like fear leapt to life in their depths. _

_Yuuri blinked and sighed. It wasn't something Wolfram could fake, and Yuuri caved when Wolfram looked like that._

"_Sorry…" Yuuri whispered, pulling the boy close, kissing him gently, and slowly, the anger and child-like fear melted away completely._

Wolfram touched his lips again, remembering the feel as if they were still kissing. Wolfram had been thinking of Yuuri even when he was sleeping, dreaming of the memories they shared.

Wasting his time with remembering was what he was doing…Wolfram laughed softly to himself, he didn't care. Not really, he didn't mind, didn't care that he was wasting time with his memories when he could be doing school work or something else of other importance.

The blonde sat up, lifting himself up so he could adjust the pink nightgown to where he wasn't choking. He smiled while gazing down at the frilly nightwear.

_Yuuri's eyes were wide, if he had been an anime character, a large tear drop would of appeared on his head. _

_Looking down to Wolfram's bed, he stared at the boy staring up at him. Wolfram was curled up on the bed with his arms wrapped around a large fluffy pillow. _

_Wolfram was dressed in a pink nightgown that hugged his chest, fell off his shoulders, and nearly reached his ankles. _

_Yuuri honestly didn't know what to say. He had wanted to surprise Wolfram, it was a Sunday and they had no school, so Yuuri thought he would surprise the blonde by arriving to spend the day with him._

_Turns out, Wolfram had been the one to surprise Yuuri. Wolfram pushed himself onto his knees, looking up at Yuuri, who was blushing._

_Wolfram sat on his knees with his hands pressed to the mattress, his hair splayed around his head, his emerald eyes still glazed with sleep, his shoulders bare, one side lower than the other, reviling more than just his shoulder._

Wolfram smiled and laughed at the memory, that was one of his favorite memories. The first time Yuuri found out Wolfram would a nightgown to bed, and a pink one at that. Yuuri had tried to convince him gowns, for sleeping or otherwise, were for girls and girls alone.

Well, that small dispute had ended with Wolfram glaring at Yuuri, calling him a sexist wimp.

Emerald eyes drifted to the photograph. Wolfram missed him, and wanted to call, but was afraid to. Afraid Yuuri had forgotten him, or found someone else he liked better.

He felt the tears gather in his eyes and blinked until they were gone. He knew he shouldn't think like that, but Yuuri hadn't called him.

The one memory, the one point in time Wolfram wished with all he was that he could forget, wished that it had never happened…the single memory…was Goodbye…

_Yuuri and Wolfram sat side-by-side on the bench in the park, under a cherry blossom tree. They weren't talking, Wolfram was looking off to the side, eyes closed half-way, feeling depressed and wanting to cry but refusing to do so._

_Yuuri sat next to him, his eyes wide and shaking, threatening to let his tears fall, he was watching his feet, he hated this day. This was the worst day ever._

"_We can still call and talk with each other." Wolfram's voice was choked and he knew tears were flooding his throat. _

_Yuuri lifted his head to look at his best friend. "You're moving…" he was still in shock, how could Wolfram's mother accept a job in England? How could wolfram's mother expect he and Wolfram to survive this change?_

"_It's not forever…I mean, I can come and visit from time to time…and I could pay for you to fly there…its not we'll never see each other again." Wolfram didn't even feel comforted by what he was saying, he didn't want to leave, but he couldn't stay in Japan with his mother nearly half-way around the world._

_OK, England wasn't so far way, but for Wolfram and Yuuri…it might as well have been Pluto. _

That memory…that day…Yuuri wanted to forget that memory, he hated that day. That day…the worst day of his life…they…he and Wolfram, had said Goodbye.

Yuuri looked over to his phone and stood up, picking it up he dialed the number slowly, as if afraid to make the call. Afraid he was wasting his time with trying to call…

His heart sped up, his body shaking, after clearing the screen four to six times, Yuuri dialed the number and held the cell to his ear, moving back to the window seat as he waited for the person on the other end to answer…or to never answer…

Yuuri was afraid…that boy he was calling wouldn't pick up, wouldn't remember him, or had deleted his number for being mad at him for allowing him to leave Japan.

* * *

_**I remember when we kissed,**_

_**I still feel it on my lips,**_

_**The time you dance with me…with no music playin' **_

_**These memories come back to life…,**_

_**And I don't mind,**_

Wolfram's eyes widened, he turned his head to where he heard his voice singing. His phone was ringing, playing the tone that only played when Yuuri called him.

His hands fisted in the bed sheets tightly untill his knuckles turned white. His bright, emerald eyes wide to the point the almost hurt. His eyes slid away from the phone for a moment but he stood and lifted the phone up.

Flipping it open, his hands were shaking, his heart was pounding in his chest. "Hello?" He hated the way his voice faltered, how is shook, how is sounded like he was out of breath, which, in all honesty, he was.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri sounded far way, lonely. "I've missed you…" Yuuri's voice was soft, sounding just like Wolfram's.

Emerald eyes narrowed, he was crying again, silent tears. He was happy, happy that Yuuri hadn't forgotten him…and was surprised as well. "Wimp! Why didn't you call sooner!?"

"I'm sorry…I was…I'm sorry, I really should have never let you leave." Yuuri wasn't sure how to answer, although, he knew Wolfram would call him a wimp at least a few times.

"Wimp." Yuuri had been correct. "I've missed you too…"

"Oh really? So? What's you reason for not calling?" Yuuri's voice was laughing but the nervous tone was still clear.

"I didn't know…and didn't want to know…if you have moved on and found someone else…forgetting me completely." Wolfram's voice shook as tears fell from his eyes to the floor.

"Never." Wolfram smiled weakly, even though Yuuri couldn't see it. "I could never forget you,"

"Wimp…" translation; Really?

Even though Wolfram could see him, Yuuri nodded. "Of course. You've been on my mind always," there was a small pause. To say the least, Wolfram was happy his insecurities had been completely wrong and untrue. "Including ever since I woke up this morning…"

"You've seemed to make your home inside my heart…" Wolfram loved hearing Yuuri's voice this soft, it was full of love. "Same…" Wolfram's response was a soft whisper, though Yuuri could hear it.

"It's been six months since we said Goodbye…" Yuuri's voice was cheerful, but Wolfram heard the sadness, "When do we plan to say Hello?" Emerald eyes widened, then a smile spread across Wolfram's lips.

* * *

**A/N::: I love this fanfic. My first one-shot I feel like I did a good job on it…I think it is my best one thus far. I was inspired to write this by the song, Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. Listening to this song while reading this is best, it's a sweet song and I get a tingly feeling in my chest when I listen to it and mentally write this fan fiction.**

**By the way, Yes. Goodbye is Wolfram and Yuuri's song, at least in this fiction.**

**Please, **_**please**_**, please****…**

**Review…I really want to know what you think…^-^ **

**Read & Review!**


End file.
